1. Field
A material for an organic light emitting device, an organic light emitting device and a display device including the same are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since an organic light emitting device has light emitting characteristics and does not require a separate light source (unlike a liquid crystal display (LCD)), the thickness and the weight may be reduced.
Further, since an organic light emitting device exhibits high definition characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, high response speed, or the like, it has been spotlighted as the next generation display device for portable electronic devices.
An organic light emitting device includes a plurality of organic light emitting diodes having a hole injection electrode, an organic emission layer, and an electron injection electrode.
In the organic emission layer, light emitting is achieved by the energy generated when exitons produced by the combination of electrons and holes drop from the exited state to the ground state, and the organic light emitting device forms an image therewith.